First Love Academy School of True Love Gaje Version xD
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kisah komedi romance tentang Len, seorang siswa biasa yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Rin. Tetapi, rintangan selalu menghadangnya. Bersama Kaito, Miku, dan author tentunya, kisah ini akan dikupas secara tajam . . . .namun keadaan yang tadinya lancar menjadi seret mendadak!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mbah Yamaha (_ _)#sembahsujud  
Genre : Humor / Romance  
Rated : T  
Pair : Rin x Len x Kaito  
Ditulis oleh : aiko

Cerita ini diangkat dari klip video First Love Academy,namun ada beberapa memang plek tek sek xD-bahasa mana tuh-pasti pairnya Rin Len dan Gumi xD.  
Bagi yang belum lihat klip videonya segeralah mendownload di warnet terdekat xD#nyuruh#

Ga suka pairing?  
Ga suka genrenya?  
Ga suka ceritanya?  
Atau gasuka authornya(?)

Singkat saja :

~~Don't LiKe Don't ReAd~~

First Love Academy ~School Of True Love -Gaje Version-

Happy Reading ^O^

"Ada apa Len?"

Len menggeleng."Tidak apa-apa."

Rin mulai curiga,"Daritadi kau melihatku terus." "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok !"Len malah berlari keluar kelas."Dia kenapa?"Rin heran.

Jantung Len berdetak tok tik tok xD#itu mah detak jam,author dodol# Ia selalu gugup jika dekat dengan menyukainya.#selamat menempuh hidup baru xD#

*reader : woooyyy !#gepukin author*

Sebenarnya Len ingin menyatakan cintanya,tapi ia tidak ia tak sepadan dengan itu cantik,pintar,dan juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada.#emang keluarganya berada dimana sih ?*dihajar massa*#ehmm..maksudnya kaya.

Len lalu berfikir,bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan cintanya pada Rin?

Keesokan harinya..*reader : cepet amat*

"Greeekk"  
Rin membuka pintu lawang sewu-?-#author dibakar#  
Rin heran dengan kedatangan ia yang datang paling Len mendahuluinya."Ohayou,Rin."Len menyapa Rin."Ohayou mo "jawab Rin sembari duduk di duduk didepan Len."Ng..Rin..aku mau membicarakan sesuatu."Rin menoleh ke arah Len."Apa?"  
"Sebenarnya begini..aku..a..aku..aku su.."

"Ohayou !"

Miku datang secara langsung menuju ke arah Rin."Hayoo..sedang apa kalian berdua pagi-pagi begini?"

Wajah Rin dan Len memerah."Tidak." "Ya ampun..wajah kalian merah ! Bwahahahaha.."Tawa Miku tak terelakkan memukuli meja saking bahagianya atau karena puas mengerjai mereka berdua ? Hanya Jashin yang tau#author sesat xD

"Oya,tadi kau mau bicara apa Len ?" Tanya Rin."A..anu.."Len melirik ke arah Miku.'Kenapa gak minggir-minggir sih tu orang ?!' "Oi..Len.." Len terkejut."E-eh..i-iya?" "Tadi kau mau bicara apa ?"

Ctaaaarrr ! *backsound yang mengenaskan saudara-saudara*

"A-aku sudah mengerjakan fisika halaman selanjutnya, lihat?"Len tersenyum meski kesannya terpaksa."Wah,semuanya sudah selesai? Aku kurang beberapa nomor ,aku pinjam dulu ya."Rin tampak bernafas lalu mengambil bukunya dan menyerahkannya pada Len paling malas mengerjakan demi Rin,ia rela melakukan segalanya.#so sweet badai xD#

Rencana pertama gagal.

Seiring berlalu,bergulirnya waktuu~*author numpang nyanyi*

Tak terasa,bel masuk sudah berbunyi."Terima kasih Len untuk tadi."Rin tersenyum" "I-iya.."Len saja begini.*author geregetan*

*reader : lu kan authornya ! Gimana sehh ?!*

*author : o..iya ya..#watados*

*reader : lempar elpiji*

Jam pertama Guru pun memasuki ruangan."Ohayou minna-san !" "Ohayou gozaimasu,Gakupo-sensei"balas murid-murid.  
"Sebelum mengajar,bapak ingin perkenalkan murid ."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru masuk ke ruang kelas itu."Hai.."Sapanya."Kenalkan dirimu,nak."

"Ohayou wa Shion Kaito yoroshiku."Ia lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.#hormaaaatt..graakkk..XD#

*reader : ini bukan upacara !*

"Nah,Kaito..silahkan duduk di sebelah Rin." "Yang sebelah mana,sensei ?"Tanya Kaito."Itu,yang berambut honey blonde dengan pita." "Oh." Kaito langsung menuju ke bangku sebelah pun duduk disebelah Rin."Hai.."Sapa hanya meliriknya dan berkata apapun#sok kul#Sementara Len yang duduk dibelakang mereka berdua,malah merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran ,ia kan cuma teman sebangku Rin,pikir Len.

Skip #istirahat

*reader ; alurnya kecepeten*

*author : biarin ! Fanfic fanfic gueh ! Cerita-cerita gueh !#disumpel kaos kaki*

Suasana kelas hati author*numpang curhat*

Semuanya pergi ke kantin#rakus semua sih# Tapi,Len masih duduk di memikirkan bagaimana mengungkapkan cintanya pada Rin ? Ia tampak tidak sepintar Rin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.#author : makanya goreng dulu !XD#

Len lalu mendapat sebuah lalu bergegas menulis surat cinta untuk murid-murid kembali dari kantin.

Kaito yang kebetulan baru kembali dari kantin melihat Len yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu."Len,sedang apa?"

DUAR !*elpiji meledak*

Len menoleh."Eh..bukan apa-apa kok."Len tampak terpaksa untuk melirik*Lirikan matamu menarik hati~oh senyumanmu manis sekali/plak*ke arah tangan Len yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu."Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."Kaito mengeluarkan 'grin' nya XD "Ti-Tidak!"Len ngotot."Sini aku Lihat~" Kaito berusaha mengambilnya."Jangaann!" "Siniii!" Dan akhirnya terjadilah perebutan selembar kertas tersebut.

(Kenapa kalian tak berebut authornya saja sihh XD)

(Reader : kepedean lu !*tendang author)

"Ka...kalian." Len dan Kaito menoleh."Rin?!" Rin entah sejak kapan berdiri dipintu kelas."Gyaaaa!"Len langsung kabur-?-dari kelas seperti dikejar setan tujuh rupa-kaya gimana tuhh,author juga belum pernah lihat bengong sesaat."Kagamine-san ! Tunggu aku!"Kaito berlari menyusul Len dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam-?-*reader : ngaco nih author* author : loh? Saya kan emang ngaco..-timpukin bakiak*.Sementara Rin hanya cengo melihat kelakuan aneh kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat..suratku selamat.."

"Oh,jadi itu surat...hutang?"*author ngakak*

Len tiba-tiba dibelakangnya."Shion-san! Sejak kapan kau disitu ?! Jangan-jangan kau makhluk gaib yahhh..? oya,ini bukan surat hutang! " "Apa ?!" "Kan bisa jadi." "Hei,aku kan penasaran."

DUGH!

Len menendang kaki Kaito dan meninggalkannya."Kagamine-saaaan!"

"Pffttthhh."Len menghela saja ini sedang jam Kaito tak bisa Kaito men-deathglare Len*ihh..ceyemm*Len jadi takut pelajaran akan segera horor semakin berasa*masih Dunia Lain kah ? XD*Len menatap ke arah jam dinding.

3

2

"Es Campur ! Es Oyen ! Es Cendol! Murah meriah,serba cibuuu !"

Baiklah,kita ulang

Jam pelajaran akan segera horor makin berasa*masih Dunia Lain kah ? XD*Len menatap ke arah jam dinding.

3

2

"Balon Balon ! Gulali Gulali ! Kitir Kitir ! Murah takyee..hanya 5 ~"

Emm,mari kita ulang

Jam pelajaran akan segera horor makin berasa angker../plakk/ Len menatap ke arah jam dinding.

3

2

"Teeeenng ! Teeeeenng !"

*reader : ini baru bener !"

Arwah Len serasa hampir ,apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kaito menoleh ke arah jadi ngeri berasa sedang melihat genderuwo-?-. "G..g.." Len tergagap."Len.."Kaito berdiri dan berniat menghampiri duduk di bangku sebelah Len matanya jadi ijo semua ehh..putih XD-mana ada mata ijo-

(Reader : elu tuh mata ijo !)

(Author : kok tahuuu XD)

(Reader : tempeeeee !)

(Author : baceeeeeemmm!"

(Reader : cepet lanjutin ! Napa sih elu eksis mulu daritadi)

(Author : percuma saya jadi author tapi gak ikutan eksis XD,ya gak ?*nanyain tembok*)

(Reader : terserah !)

"G..g.."Len berbicara dengan mata yang masih putih murni-?-."Len,soal tadi.."

"GODZILLA!"Len lari tunggang panggang.(Reader:langgang! -terserah gue dong,gue authornya*sisiran)

Dan backsound jangkrik pun jadi soundtrack saat itu juga. XD

"Tidak..tidak bisa..bagaimana ini.." Len terduduk di sudut kamar mandi.*uu..kaciaann XD*

"Eh,ada authornya."

"Turut berduka ya Len.."*ngasihin tisu toilet*

"A-author..author jahat..masa tisu toilet."

-Lupakan percakapan diatas,anggap saja ini adalah sekilas iseng-woyy!-

Len memegangi amplop bersandar di pintu sudah juga semakin sore.

(Reader : ciehhh..authornya,sok puitis

Author : ini tuntutan masyarakat QaQ)

Tak sengaja Len melihat Rin yang baru akan keluar gerbang."Rin !"

Rin Len."Ada apa,Kagamine-san?"Jantung Len jadi dag dig dug derrr gimana gituu XD

"I-ini..tolong..di..diba..dibaca."Len menunduk seraya menyerahkan surat itu."Apa ini ? Kenapa ada stiker hati ?" "Ku-kumohon."Len masih menunduk."Hm,baiklah."Rin membuka surat jadi harap-harap cemas seperti mau ketiban duren.

".."Rin tak berkomentar.

"R-Rin? Kau sudah membacanya ?"

"Membaca ? Ini tak ada tulisannya sama sekali."

'OEMJIHH ! Gue salah masukin kertasss ! Kok bisa ?! Kenapa disaat penting begini !' Len kaku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali."Maaf, harus pulang." "Ah,iya..maaf menyita waktumu." Rin tersenyum."Tak !"Rin melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu."Lalu..ayamku manaaahh ehh..suratku manaaaaaa ?"

Special ending XD

Len : Hyaaa ! Kok gue jadi gaje..

Author : hwahawa..Len,jujur saja aku tidak suka melihatmu yang sok keren terus,lagian wajahmu wajah wajah uke*watados

Len : hah ? Uke ? Yang benar saja ! Aku ini seme bukan uke !

Author : mentang-mentang elo jadi seme di klip spice yahh..sadarlah XD yee,tapi banyakan ukenya.. Uke !

Len : author uke juga ?

Author : heh ? Gue ini super seme..wakakaak XD

Len : *muntah

Author : *jambakin Len*

Len : ih,author ..apaan sih..

Author : gue suka rambut lu yang ini*tarik jambulnya*XD

Len : oi ! Jangan itu ! Itu kan ciri khasku !

Author : heleehh..kembaran lu kan banyak..96 Neko,Valshe..

Len : kembaranku cuma Rin !

Rin : jadi kita ini kembar ?*menatap Len*

Len : a..ano..

Author : yakk..karna sepertinya bakal jadi sinetron dadakan,mari kita akhiri sampai disini..wasalam XD

-ending yang gak jelas-


	2. Chapter 2

First Love Academy~School Of True Love -Gaje Version xD-Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Mbah Yamaha,Nenek Crypton,dan Paman sega-?- xD  
Genre : Gaje plus plus-udah gaje pake plusplus pula  
Rated : T  
Author : Aiko

Saya cuma pinjem tokoh ya mbah.. XD tapi cerita tetep milik saya..huehehehe-?-xD

Warning : Alur Gajelas,Kecepeten,dan segala bentuk keanehan lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Cerita ini mengandung kegajean tiada tara-?- untuk itu,bagi yang merasa tidak suka fic semacam ini harap jangan membaca karena dapat menyebabkan :

-Ketawa Gajelas  
-gangguan kejiwaan  
-Indikasi kegagalan dalam menulis bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar  
-berimajinasi terlalu tinggi  
-Bahasanya yang tidak jelas dapat membuat kepala anda puyeng  
-membuang waktu anda  
-sering sweatdropp

Hepi Reading ! XD

"Suratku manaaa?"Len jadi panik tujuh mungkin ada dirumah,apalagi kuburan,dia kan membuatnya di menggeledah kemudian ke kelas dan mencarinya di laci dia sampai bertanya pada eyang subur,tapi sayangnya eyang subur lagi banyak pesenan,jadi tak bisa memenuhi permintaan Len.

Nihil.

Tett ! Waktu habis !*author diinjek XD

"Haaaa..suratkuuu..T.T"Len meratapi nasibnya yang mendadak seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa semangka kalau nanti ada yang menemukan suratnya?Bisa geger satu kampung.*bukan tawuran loh xD*

"GREEEKK."

Seseorang telah membuka portal menuju dunia sana XD eh,membuka pintu kelas.

"K-Kaito?"

Len tak bisa kaku.*dikasih formalin bang ? XD*Kaito lalu duduk disebelah jadi panas dingin.*ehem xD*."Kagamine-san..ah,maksudku..Len..aku ingin bicara soal kemarin." Belum apa-apa mata Len sudah terbalik dan mulutnya berbusa-?-

"Kau..menyukai Rin?"

JDEEEEEEEEERR!

Kepala Len rasanya seperti dipaku pake paku mbak kunti-?- kemudian,diterjunkan dari jurang waktu hujan deras,lalu kesamber gledek-?- *banyak amit xD* ."Aku benar,kan?"Kaito mendekat.

(Reader : eh,lu mau bikin adegan ... ?)

(Author : Jika Tuhan mengizinkan /plakk)

"Ugh.."Len menunduk malu malu .Mukanya memerah."Hei."Kaito merangkul Len."Bagaimana kalau kubantu saja?" "Maksudmu? Kau mau jadi pembantuku?"Len pun mendapat jitakan gratis .Kaito berbisik,"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Rin,setuju?"

"Wani piro?"

Krikk krikk krikk krikkk *author naruh jangkrik*

"L-Len,Kaito?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kaito Fudaaaan !"

"Waaaaaaaattttdeeeeeeee?!"*panik mode on XD*

Ada Miku didepan kelas."Hoi ! Ini salah pahaaamm ! Demi tuhaaaaaaaaann !"Kaito melepaskan mengejar gadis ijo-?- itu dengan kecepatan ferari

Reader : emang author tahu kecepatan ferari?

Author : enggak juga,author taunya kecepatan bekicot*dikeroyok massa*

Sementara Len hanya diam."Fudan itu apa? Apa itu nama makanan? Kok aku baru denger ya.."Len berfikir-sok polos amat nih anak XD-

(Reader : Tuh kan authornya bikin adegan ... *nosebleed*)

(Author : gimana lagi? Kalian juga seneng2 aja tuh )

360 jam kemudian,melewati persaingan didalam kocokan vending machine yang sangat berat-?-akhirnya,Rin menempuh perjalanan di pegunungan bukit barisan,menerjang tanah longsor,melewati sungai kapuas,dan mendaki ke puncak Jaya Wijaya,dan..

(Reader : stop!)

"Ohayou."

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu!"Balas duduk di biasa.

'Aku harus ngomong sekarang.' Len berusaha mengumpulkan kaleng-kaleng dan botol-botol bekas.

(Reader : itu mah mulung!)

Setelah merasa keberaniannya cukup/ceileehh/ ia mulai bicara.

"R-Rin."

"Iya,Len?"Rin berbalik*inget! Bukan matanya yang kebalik!*

'Ayolah, cuma kalian kesempatan guru Ekonomi,kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.'

"Len ? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh ? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"E-eto..ano..i-itu.."Len mendadak jadi ajis gagap gap gap, "Ng?"Rin menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan Len.

Menunggu,sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku~/author digiles/

"I-itu..aku..aku..aku su.."

"GYAAAAAAAAA !"

Terdengar suara jejeritan gaje di koridor depan kelas seperti suara mpok nori deh..*author lagi budek soalnya*

"BRAKKK !"

"Tidaaaaaakk ! Aku dikejar Fudaaaaaaaannn !"Miku berlari masuk ke kelas."Heh,gadis sialan! Siapa yang kau sebut Fudan ?!" Kaito mengejar mereka berputar-putar ibarat nyamuk merindukan bulan-?-*peribahasa apaan tuh XD* didepan dan Len hanya bengong hingga iler menetes/author dibakar/

"Hwaaa ! Rin-chan !"

Miku mencari perlindungan Rin."Eh?"Rin kaget setengah mati-?- Kaito mengerem-?- larinya saat tahu Miku berlindung pada Rin."Rin,serahkan dia harus memberinya pelajaran."

"Pelajaran ?"Rin berdiri dari kursinya."Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi,baru aku putuskan."Rin bersiap mengeluarkan shinra tensei.

Reader : oi oi ! Maksudmu !

"Rin,cepatlah."

"Rin.."Miku berbicara."Tadi pagi aku lihat dia mau mencium Kagamine-san." Miku menatap mengejek kearah menoleh ke arah seolah berkata'Hah? Gue gak percaya elo fudan.'Len hanya garuk-garuk tembok sambil meringis.

"Se-sebenarnya,aku tak tahu apa itu Fudan..adakah yang bisa memberitahuku?"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening cipta

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hahaha

Hening

Hening

Hening

Reader : woii ! Heningnya kebanyakan !

Author : biarin,saya kan authornya..sukatidaksukasukasukasaia XD

Rin menatap Kaito ilpil."Benar,Shion-san?"

Dag dig dug dag dig dug dag dag derrr XD

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu..hah,bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?"Kaito bingung bukan kepayang.

Author : saya juga bingung, orang bingung tenang saja*ngomong ama rumput yang bergoyang*

"Dia emang Fudan kok !"

Kaito menatap marah ke arah Miku.'Awas lo'

Nguuuunnnnggg*nyamuk lewat*

***

Len berdiam diri di pintu gerbang Orochimaru/plakk/."Apa jatuh disekitar sini ya? Kalau iya,berarti seharusnya.."Ia mulai berpikir ala Conan XD seperti kemarin,sekolahan sudah sepi dan dia juga tidak tempe menempe mau melihat Rin yang baru keluar ,Rin tak melihat ke arahnya*ngenes amat XD*

Len : kan elu yang bikin gue ngenes,tor !

Rin lalu memegang hapenya,sepertinya ia mengangkat mengangkat jemuran XD

"Hari ini? .Aku segera ,hati-hati..sampai jumpa."

Rin kemudian berlalu.

'Suara Rin lembut sekali,suara yang belum pernah kudengar darinya.'Len membatin(reader : ciyehh,sekarang authornya sok romantis XD) (author : rokok makan gratis..hahaha/digepuk/)

"Hahh..kalau gak tau dia udah punya pacar atau belum,hatiku gak tenang."

"Pijat Pijat ! Urut-urut ! Gosok-gosok berhadiah !"*lupakan

Len berniat membuntuti Rin pulang."Yosh ! Kagamine Len akan membuntuti Rin pulang !"  
*ngasih buntut cicak XD

Rin memegang merasakan seseorang mengikutinya/auranya angker ya bukk XD/Ia menggeleng cepat."Perasaanku saja."

Sementara Len posisinya masih agak jauh dari Rin,biar ngumpetnya gak ketahuan katanya XD Rin hampir sampai ke depan pager rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Rin tersandung sesuatu.

"BYURRRR"

/eh,salah sontrek *ganti kaset

Tiba-tiba Rin tersandung sesuatu.

"KBOOOOOOOM!" /woyyy

Yahh,kasetnya mana sih..*author nyari nyari XD*

Tiba-tiba Rin tersandung sesuatu.

"BRAKKK."

/baru bener sontreknya XD

Bukunya jatuh ingin membantu,tapi ia teringat ia sedang menjalankan misi petak umpet,ia pun tak jadi keluar dari bankernya.

(Reader : sejak kapan ada banker?)

Author : sejak author menulisnya xD )

Rin membereskan ,tidak ada death note disitu,rencananya author mau ngambil XD*plakk*.Ia segera masuk kedalam berjingkat bak penari balet mendekati pagar rumah Rin,tingkahnya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti maling kemarin -orang yang lewat memandanginya heran.

'Kok,aku kaya penguntit?!' Batinnya berkata demikian."Rumahnya ..dia kan orang kaya."gumam masih sibuk melihat-lihat.

Tak lama kemudian,seseorang segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat."Laki-laki?"Len itu kemudian masuk ke rumah Rin."Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya..apa dia yang menelepon Rin tadi?"

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing menyalakinya.

"Meooong !"

"Hah,?"Len switdrop.

"Oh,salah ya..ehem.."Anjing itu berdehem.

(Giliran reader yang sweatdropp XD)

"Guk ! Guk ! Guk!"

"A-an.."Len gemeter XD Anjing itu kemudian mengejarnya."ANJIIIIINGG !"Len berlari secepat kilat layaknya maling yang akan tertangkap oleh hansip setempat XD

Setelah yakin tak dikejar anjing itu,Len terputus-putus*author potong nafasnya make gunting XD*  
"Hah,sialan."

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus."Len berbicara pada gaada yang diajak bicara sihh..

"Suratkuu..hilang dimana ya? Ayolah,Len..ingat-ingat..."Len berusaha jangan-jangan ditemukan eyang subur ? Wakh !

"Kemarin aku yakin sudah memasukkan kertas yang ,apa saat aku memasukkan ke amplop..surat itu tercecer?"Len benar tercecer berarti..

***

Rin membuka jendela kehidupan,eh-jendela sudah agak ia malas berangkat sekolah*sama seperti author XD*"Rin,cepat bangun!" "Iya,Kaasan!"

(Inner Rin : Berisik! XD)

Rin segera membereskan tempat tidurnya dan pergi mandi.

***

"Gyaaaaaa !"Len langsung salto dari tempat bangun kesiangan hari ini."Demi spartaaaaaaaaa !" langsung melesat ke rahmatullah.*kamar mandi woy!*

Di depan gerbang tujuh warna XD

(Reader : lu kira ini teka!)

(Author : terserah gue dong,gue kan authornya*ngibasin rambut)

Meski sudah cepat-cepat,tetap saja bangun kesiangan itu mengurangi waktu dan kesempatan untuk menerobos di dunia yang selebar daun kelor ini,kita bisa berubah jadi cairan ijo seperti di tipi-tipi."Ti-tidak."Len menitikkan air mata."Hyaaaaa!"Dia jejeritan gaje kaya bences perempatan sengaja tak diduga tak terkira dan tak disangka-sangka*reader : mulai lagi tuh authornya..* dia melihat Rin yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang."R-Rin ? Kau..terlambat?"tanya Len hati-hati."Ya."Jawab Rin dengan wajah tanpa Len tiba-tiba jadi kotak."Kenapa?"Rin heran."Ha-habisnyaa...mana mungkin kan,seorang Rin ..kalau aku sih lain ceritanya.."Len meringis menampakkan giginya yang kinclong-kinclong./bahasa paan tuh XD/

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"Tawar ! Ini bukan mimpi,kan? Rin mengajaknya! Saking tak percaya atau saking bahagianya,Len memukulkan kepalanya ke pohon."Kami-samaaaa...terima kasihhh.."Ia menangis ala Lee.

Rin : pemirsa,ada yang tau dia kenapa ?*poker face*

Reader : wani piroo XD

Rin : hah,reader sama author gak ada bedanya..mata duitan semua

Author : ada yang memanggilku (・∀・)*merasa terpanggil*

Rin : iya,elu dipanggil ke rahmatullah

Author : he ? (・∀・) hueeeeee...*nangis darah sampai tumpeh-tumpeh*

Rin : makanya pakai No Dr*p XD

Author : kalau tak ada saya,kamu juga gak bakalan muncul di cerita ini taukk *mengingatkan XD

Rin : ...

Bek tu de mpok nori *author digiles*

"R-Rin..kau sungguh-sungguh ? Mari kita jalan-jalan!"Mata Len tampak bersinar bagaikan porselen yang masih murni-?-XD

"I-iya.."Rin masih sweatdropp.

Seperti apakah acara -?- jalan-jalan mereka ? Siapakah laki-laki yang berkunjung ke rumah Rin dan apa hubungan mereka ? Semuanya akan dikupas dan dimakan/ups XD/ Nantikan di Chap selanjutnya tapi ga janji bakal keluar cepet XD Author pamit undur diri XD wasalam XD

Tubikontinyuuu XD

Len : sumpah,gue makin gaje.

Author : aku suka lihat Len yang lucu!*cubitin Len*

Len : author gila! Gak di Vocaloid,gak di fanfic,gue terus yang jadi korban!*timpukin*

Author : aduhh T_T Len jahatt*menangis di pelukan tiang*

Len : kumat..

Rin : ano,Len..apa kita ini saudara? ._. /masih topik kemaren/

Len : mana mungkin!

Rin : tapi marga kita sama.

Len : aku bukan saudaramu!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Yamaha

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T

Pair : Rin x Len

Waspadalah !

Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa akut,jadi yang merasa waras harap jangan membaca ! Takutnya gak bisa balik waras lagi/geplaked

First Love Academy~School Of True Love -Gaje Version xD-Chapter 3

Len segera menyetujui ajakan Rin,dua makhluk itu kemudian berjalan berdampingan,entah mau menuju kemana.

(Author : ke hatiku juga gapapa..wehehehe*ngok)

"Len.."Rin berbicara."I-iya?!"Len bergidik-?-

"Aku gak tau mau kemana."

"Ah,tak masalah,asal sama Rin saja." gumam Len,ia tertawa nista di dalam batinnya XD.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Len geleng-geleng.

"Len..kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu di mejaku."

'Surat gueeehh!'

"Tapi ga namanya,mungkin dia salah taruh."

'Bukan salah taruh!' Len berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Len,kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakui keterlambatan ini."

'Apanya yang terlambat?!'

Di sisi kanan Len terdapat makhluk putih seperti dirinya,dan di sisi kirinya terdapat makhluk merah sepertinya lengkap dengan tanduk dan trisula-?-

( Reader : itu malaikat izrail bukan? )

(Author : bukan lah,mata elo pada kemana sih*kipasin sate-?-* )

"Akui saja kesalahanmu,Tuhan akan membayar semua ini."ujar makhluk yang berwarna putih sambil mengelus jenggotnya-?- "Bodoh! Ini kesempatanmu berdua dengan Rin! Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali!"ujar makhluk yang berwarna merah sambil menujep-nijep-?-kedua makhluk itu benar.

"Rin..jika kita mengakui keterlambatan ini,kurasa sudah tak bisa,sudah sejam berkeliling."

"Bagus!"makhluk berwarna merah kegirangan(?) Ia tampak berapi-api(?)

"Rin adalah anak baik,kau ingin merubahnya menjadi anak yang nakal?" tanya makhluk yang berwarna putih sambil tetap mengelus jenggotnya(?).Len memegang kepalanya yang terasa makin sakit.

"Len.."

"Ah! Oh! Maaf,aku melamun.."

Rin menatapnya."Len,menurutmu siapa yang membuat surat bodoh seperti ini?"

Ctaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr ! *dilanjutin suara biola-?-*

'Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Masa tulisan temannya sendiri tak tahu!'

"Aku akan tertawa tujuh hari tujuh malam jika tahu siapa yang menulis surat ini.."

'Jangan tertawa,gadis sialan! Kau menginjak-injak perasaan seorang lelaki!'

"Yah,surat yang tidak penting,kubuang saja.."

'Jangan dibuang! Itu berisi segenap perasaanku! Dan aku sudah mengecek EYD-nya yang tidak mungkin kutulis ulang!'

"Len,aku sudah membuangnya ke sungai.."

'Cepet amat! Surat dengan segenap perasaanku...dibuang oleh gadis yang kusuka...'

"Len? Kau kenapa?" Rin sweatdropp melihat Len yang badannya lemes.

(Len : author sialan! Sini! Biar gue injek2 elo! Kenapa hidup gue selalu ngenes sih tor!?)

( Author : cupcupcup*ngelus tembok*/salah )

Beralih ke kelas Rin dan Len *transport bareng Minato-?-*

"Rin dan Len kemana,ya? Mereka kok bisa barengan gak masuk?" Kaito bertanya pada jendela di sebelahnya-?- "Entah,mana gak ada ijinnya.."sahut Miku."Minggir kau,gadis aneh! Hush,hush.." "Fudan bawel." "Aku bukan Fudan! Aku straight!" "Fudan.." Miku menjauh."Oi oi,aku sakit hati nih.." "Ponsel Rin gak aktif waktu kuhubungi." ujar Miku."Len juga."

"Fudan..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya?!"

"R-Rin...hari sudah sore.."

"Aku tahu.."

"I-ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang.."

(Author : anterin author pulang juga,dong!)

(Len : ogah banget!*lempar geta*)

(author : *pingsan dengan darah mengalir di kepala plus senyum bahagia(?)* )

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang..?"

Rin menatap heran."Kenapa?" "Ke-Kenapa? Yah,aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian.. "wajah Len sedikit memerah."Aku akan naik taksi,kau pulang sendiri."Rin berjalan melewatinya.

*masih sontrek biola*

'Gadis ini samasekali gak peka! Setidaknya biarkan aku berbuat baik padanya meski hanya sekali!'

(Author : sudahlah Len,dengan author saja...*bangkit dengan darah dimana-mana-?-*)

(Len : Bisa gak sih lu diem?! *tendang author*)

Len menggigit dasinya*laper bang xD*. "Len,besok datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku."

Len menatap tak percaya ke arah Rin."Memangnya ada perlu apa?"Tanya Len dengan aura sparkling. "Datang saja,aku akan menunggumu."Len bagaikan tersihir,matanya berbinar-?-

Imajinasi Len.

"Yatta! Apakah orang tuanya mengakuiku?! Akhirnya! Waktumu tiba Kagamine!"Len berlari melesat ke ujung tebing dan menarik nafas.

"Rin! Aku mencintaimu! Aku akan menikahimu!"Len selurutan di atas pelangi(?) xD

End of imajinasi.

Len berguling-guling dan kemudian berhenti saat tahu Rin sudah menghilang."Rin!"ia mencari Rin."Aku sudah dapat undangan resmi! Kini aku harus dapat reputasi bagus untuk poin plus-plus!"Len terkekeh sendiri."Rin-chan,biarkan teman masa kecilmu ini mengantarkanmu pu-"

Rin sedang berjalan bersama pemuda 'tua',Hatinya Len bagaikan ditujep tusukan sate-?- "Ia bilang ingin naik taksi,kenapa dia justru jalan berdua sama om-om kaya gitu?!"Len berputar-putar.

'Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini! Rin adalah calon pengantinku! Eh? Masa sih? Ah,mungkin..'

Len berlari hendak seseorang menahannya."Sialan! Aku bakal kehilangan jejak!"Len memberontak.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?"

Len menelan ludah.'Apa itu guru?! Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan suara ini,tapi,siapa?! Siapa?!' Len berkeringat dingin hingga membanjiri daerah setempat xD -?-

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus nyari alasan yang tidak bertele-tele dan diterima semua pihak! Tapi apa?!' Mata Len sudah berputar bak komedi puter-?- .

"Len,jawab aku.."orang itu membalikkan tubuh Len. Len mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ternyata cuma Kaito,toh! Minggir,sialan!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Ponselmu juga tak aktif.." "Ponsel? Aku selalu menyalakannya.."Len merogoh sakunya."Loh?! ponselku gak ada ?!"Len jadi puyeng,mencoba berfikir tempat kemungkinan jatuh ponselnya.'Jangan sampai kaya surat gue! Eh,tunggu...kalo gue gak salah tebak...Rin ngambil pas gue lagi ngelamun..tapi mana mungkin..' Len menggeleng sendiri.'Gak mungkin Rin ngelakuin hal kaya gitu!'Len mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.'Kalo dia ngambil,mampus gue,hape gue penuh foto Rin-sialan- yang cantik-cantik! Masa depanku!'

"Oi,Len! Ada apa denganmu?!"Kaito menyentuh dahi Len dan Len langsung menepisnya."Maho !"serunya."Kau menghancurkan reputasiku di depan umum!"

"Jadi begitu,toh.." Kaito manggut-manggut begitu mendengar cerita Len."Dan kau meminta saran dari aku? Hohoho..."Kaito terkekeh."Berapa uang ?" Len langsung menjitak Kaito."Apa kau punya teman cewek yang bisa diajak konsultasi?" Tanya Len."Maksudmu Miku? Gadis itu..." Kaito sedikit frustasi mengingatnya."Tidak harus dia."Len tampak berfikir."Kaito.." Len memegang bahu Kaito."Jika aku wanita,apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"Len tampak serius."E-eh?! Apa ya?! Mungkin sebuah ciuman?!"Len hanya manggut-manggut,"Kau benar-benar fudan sejati." Kaito mengernyit,"Itu pujian atau ejekan?" "Kenyataan."Kaito langsung pundung di pojokan."Kenapa semua menganggapku fudan?! Aku straight! " "Jadi,apa idemu?"

Keesokan harinya (sontrek : anjing menggonggong(?) )

"Duh,kakiku gemeteran..."

(Author : gugup ya? *datang dengan kepala diperban*)

(Len : Bu-bukan itu,kenapa sontreknya musti anjing,sih?! )

(Author : author ingin semua merasakan ketakutan author terhadap anjing*ketawa jahat*udah cepet sana main! )

Len berdiri di depan gerbang rumah tangan yang gemeter*juga?! OAO* ia menekan tombol lama kemudian gerbang kemudian berjalan masuk."Pe-permisi.."langkah kaki Len sangat perlahan,dan ia kehabisan stok kewarasan pikiran sekarang-?-

(Reader : emang bisa?)

(author : bisa gak bisa ya bisa-bisain*author macam apa ini*)

"Ah,Len,ya? Silahkan masuk.."seseorang mempersilahkannya masuk."Te-terima kasih."Len melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kami sudah menunggumu,Kagamine Len!"

Tiba-tiba dua orang muncul dengan lampu sorot-?- diiringi dengan suara ba dum tss icik-icik(?).

(Reader : elu kira di perempatan!)

"A-ano,siapa ya?"Len garuk-garuk punggung-?- "Ya ampun,sudah lama gak ketemu terus kau lupa sama kami..hiks-?-" mereka nangis darah (?!)

"A-apa kalian orang tua Rin?"

"Kau benar! Selamat!"

Tiba-tiba Len dijatuhi ribuan confetti seperti orang menang kontes masquerede *bener gak sih tulisannya*

(Reader : Ribuan? Kaya lo itung aja!)

"Duduk dulu pemuda manis."

'Manis?! Apa aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang lelaki?!' Len sibuk menghadapi konflik batin. "Begini,sebulan ini kami akan dinas keluar negeri,singkat saja,kami ingin menitipkan Rin di rumahmu."

'Dititipkan!? Apa mereka akan membayarku?!'

"Soal bayaran,sudah kami kirim 10 juta yen."

'Tuhan! Terima kasih! Ternyata kau benar-benar ada!'

"Kami juga sudah menelfon orang tuamu,tapi kudengar mereka keluar negeri,sehingga kami meminta bantuanmu."

'Tunggu,itu berarti...'

"Kalian hanya berdua saja,tapi jangan macam-macam,mengerti ?"

"Sangat dimengerti,tuan dan nyonya!"Len langsung sembah sujud-?-sedang Rin baru turun dari kamarnya di atas."Pagi,Len..."Rin mengucek matanya."Pa-Pagi juga... Rin.."Len menelan ludah saking gugupnya."Rin..mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah Len.." "Kenapa aku harus tinggal di rumahnya?"Rin berkacak dengkul-?-/salah.

"Y-ya...orang tuamu meminta padaku untuk menjagamu...ja-jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"

'Sial! Coba gak ada orang tuanya! Aku pasti bilang "Jadi aku ingin menikahimu."'

(author : menikahlah denganku ! *ditikem fansnya Len-?-*)

"Ja-jadi kau akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Lalu? Apa kau akan mencuci pakaianku,memasak untukku,dan melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan padamu?"

'Kedengarannya seperti pembantu,tapi demi Rin... Aku rapopo...'

Len mengangguk cepat."Baiklah kalau begitu...oya,Len...ikut aku sebentar.."Rin berjalan ke atas disusul dengan Len.

Di kamar Rin

"I-ini kamarmu...?"

"Ada masalah?"

Rin mengambil sesuatu."Ini ponselmu,kan?"

'Apa?! Jadi Rin malingnya?!'

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan fotoku? Bodoh sekali."

'Tertawa saja sepuasmu! Tapi itu benda berharga untukku!'

"Atau... Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku? Maaf saja..aku tak tertarik padamu..."

Len mengepal tangannya."Memang kau tahu apa tentang aku?!"

"Bagaimana dengan tentangmu yang menulis surat cinta untukku?"

Rin tersenyum sinis."Apa kau berfikir aku tak mengenali tulisanmu?"Len rasanya ingin menangis."Memangnya salah aku menyukaimu?"Rin tertawa.

"Oh,ya ampun Kagamine-san! Aktingmu sungguh menakjubkan! Hahahaha !"Rin tertawa makin keras.

"Ma-maksudmu..."

"Aku sedang mempraktekkan naskah tim drama yang akan pentas..maaf,tiba-tiba melibatkanmu dalam naskah begini..."

"Oh,hanya akting,ya...ahaha.."Len tertawa seraya menitikkan air mata-?- entah dia senang atau sedih sekarang.

"Rin ! Kiyoteru datang!"

"Kiyo-chan ? Aku segera turun!"

Len masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi,dia pun ikut keluar.

Rin dan pemuda itu terlihat akrab."Apa dia tak terlalu tua untuk Rin?"Len sedang galon hatinya.

(Reader : Galau ,author! )

"Len,ngapain disitu? Turun saja."Rin menyuruhnya turun ke neraka/bukan/ Dengan bersungut-sungut lengkap dengan aksesoris sungut lebah(?),Len pun turun.

(Reader : sengat,tor !)

"Oh..jadi kau yang namanya Len? Senang bertemu denganmu..aku Kiyoteru.."

'Aku sama sekali tidak senang bertemu denganmu,perebut masa depanku!'

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu juga..."

'Sial! Kenapa aku mengatakannya?!'

"Rin..besok aku libur..jadi kau tak perlu menungguku karena aku takkan datang ke rumahmu.."

"Tidak apa,Kiyo-chan...kita masih bisa bertemu di lain hari."

'Mereka malah bermesraan! Apa aku harus menulis buku riwayat hidupku agar orang sedunia tahu yang kurasakan sekarang? Apa aku harus memberi judul "Kagamine Len : Pria yang tak pernah dapat meraih cintanya karena ditikung om-om gak jelas(?) " '

"Oya,materi apa yang belum kita bahas?"

"Kemarin baru sampai trigonometri."

'Tu-Tunggu...apa mereka hanya...'

"Maaf,aku harus pulang jumpa!"Kiyoteru pun pergi.

'Sebatas murid dan guru saja?! Bagus! Pergi sana! Hush! Hush! '

Rin tampak heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Len."Len,sinarmu terlalu terang." Rin memandanginya dengan wajah datar."Ka-kalau begitu,aku permisi!"Len melesat keluar rumah lalu melonjak-lonjak di jalan kaya orang gila(?)

Len teringat sesuatu yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Memangnya salah aku menyukaimu?"

'G-gawat! Itu sama aja dengan nembak! Duh! Gimana ini?! Haduh... 'Len geleng-geleng sendiri.'Tapi,bukannya itu cuma naskah,ya?' Len bernafas lega selega leganya-?-Rin memandanginya dengan wajah kecewa,kemudian kembali ke dalam.

Dan dengan demikian berakhirlah chapter 3 yang menegangkan(?) ini..fiuuhh..

Masih lanjut atau tidak? Itu hak author *kipas-kipas*

Len : kok gue jadi gini sih?!

Author : yah maaf ._. Author gapunya ide..jadi disini kutunjukin sisi batinnya Len xD

Len : oya,ini masi lanjut kagak? Gue udah main tiga chapter tanpa bayaran nih!

Author : author mikir bentar buat lanjut apa enggak..oh! Bayaran? Dapet peluk cium deh dari author! *berlari dengan slow motion*?*

Len : *menghindar*

Author : *jatuh kesungkur* uhuuhuu TAT

Kaito : author gila! Kenapa gue dibikin kesannya kaya fudan?!

Author : wajahmu mendukung nak A.A

Kaito : wajah dari hongkong!

Miku : awas,author-san..ada fudan..

Kaito : siapa yang kau sebut fudan?

Miku : yang ngerasa aja*watados*

Len : pokoknya gue nuntut bayaran ama elu,tor! Bisa gue laporin nih!

Author : huee! Jangan! Author ntar makan apa?! Hueeee!*gegulingan kesana kemari-?-*

Rin : gue terkesan angker,ya?

Len : ah,enggak.. Rin sih gak angker..

Rin : benarkah?

Kaito : pokoknya gue ini straight! Straight!*injek2 meja kerja author*

Author : dodol! Itu naskah chapter 4 ! Sebagai gantinya kau main di bonus chapter ama Miku! Titik! Gak pake kuah-?-*

Kaito : ogah banget!

Miku : bayar aku dengan Negi saja*senyum licik-?-*

Kaito : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK !


	4. Bonus Chapter xD

First Love Academy ~School Of True Love -Gaje Version-Bonus Chapter : Jalan-jalan Bersama Fudan (?)

Disclaimer : Perusahaan author ,Yamaha/digeplak

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rated : T

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Konicchi! Waaa! XD

author kehabisan ide..jadi author membuat sisi cerita lain..dalam bentuk bonus chapter , author akan membuat bundelan khusus fanfic hamba (?) Dan mungkin akan dijual di amazon..

Itu semua hanya imajinasi author yang sangat amat teramat tidak penting...

Kritik? Saran? Tolong jangan dipendem..Hamba suka membuat anda tertawa(?)

Warning !

Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk kesenangan,mungkin..

* * *

"Oi,Fudan..matematikamu kupinjam dulu."

"Terserah." Kaito hanya memandangi jendela karena dia tak tahu harus apa."Fudan..apa kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?" "Mungkin acara pemakamanmu..ahaha!" "Kau akan mati dengan kutukan tujuh puluh turunan milikku." "Aku sangat menantikannya,cewek aneh!" "Jadi,aku kelebihan tiket,maukah kau menemaniku?" "Gak akan!" Kaito melet."Ja-jahat sekali!" "Kau belum tahu? Aku Dark Flame Master!" "Aku belum liat film itu! Antar aku!" "Ogah banget :v !" Miku membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menyebarkan berita bahwa kau fudan akut..bukan hanya di sekolah,tapi juga di media massa..fufufu-?- ."

"Eh?! Apa katamu?!"

"Kau mau menolak?"

"Baik! Baik! Kapan?!"

"Minggu depan.."

"Masih lama..."

"Mau dipercepat? Kutunggu nanti sore."

"Gak kecepeten tuh?!"

"Kau yang minta."

Kaito menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

_'Mampus gue..omong sama cewek aneh jadinya aneh juga!'_

"Oya..Jangan ajak siapa-siapa ya.."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita.."jawab Miku dengan sedikit tersipu.

_'Ya,Tuhan! Apaan tuh?! Dia bisa imut ! Eh..enggak..enggak..dia itu ancaman bagimu sekarang..Kaito..'_

"Ja-Jangan terlambat,ya!"Miku berlalu.

_'Astaghfirullah! Manis banget! Kurasa aku bakal ke surga sebentar lagi!'_

Kaito memandangi Miku dari kejauhan,ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Miku hari ini."Perasaanku saja."Kaito ganti menatap keluar jendela."Len kemana,ya? Hari ini gak masuk..Rin juga...apa mereka janjian,huh?" Kaito sedikit kesal."Enak juga ya..haha.."Kaito berhenti menulis.

_'Jadi..aku masih jomblo ya?!'_

* * *

Kaito sedang menunggu sembari melihat jam,tak disangka ia justru melihat Len,Kaito pun menahannya.

"Sialan! Aku bakal kehilangan jejak!"Len memberontak.

_'Lebay banget nih anak.'_

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?"

Len tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Len,jawab aku.."Kaito membalikkan tubuh Len. Len mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ternyata cuma Kaito,toh! Minggir,sialan!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Ponselmu juga tak aktif.." "Ponsel? Aku selalu menyalakannya.."Len merogoh sakunya."Loh?! ponselku gak ada ?!"Len makin panik.

"Oi,Len! Ada apa denganmu?!"Kaito menyentuh dahinya. Len langsung menepisnya."Maho !"serunya."Kau menghancurkan reputasiku di depan umum!"

* * *

"Jadi begitu,toh.." Kaito manggut-manggut begitu mendengar cerita Len."Dan kau meminta saran dari aku? Hohoho..."Kaito terkekeh."Berapa uang ?" Len langsung menjitak Kaito."Apa kau punya teman cewek yang bisa diajak konsultasi?" Tanya Len."Maksudmu Miku? Gadis itu..." Kaito sedikit frustasi mengingatnya."Tidak harus dia."Len tampak berfikir.

"Kaito.."

Len memegang bahu Kaito. Kaito sedikit terkejut."Jika aku wanita,apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"Len tampak serius."E-eh?! Apa ya?! Mungkin sebuah ciuman?!"Kaito bingung. Len hanya manggut-manggut. "Kau benar-benar fudan sejati." Kaito mengernyit. "Itu pujian atau ejekan?" "Kenyataan."Kaito langsung pundung di pojokan."Kenapa semua menganggapku fudan?! Aku straight! " "Jadi,apa idemu?"

"Tak ada ide ,kau memang harus jujur padanya."

"Ta-tapi..aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu.."

_'Dia harus diprovokasi...'_

"Kenapa? Jika kau terlalu lama,aku yang akan menembak Rin duluan...mungkin saja kami pacaran..."

"E-eh?! Gak boleh! Gak boleh!"seru Len.

_'Gampang banget diprovokasi...'_

"Kenapa gak boleh? Bukankah kau juga belum menembaknya?"

"Kaito,mengertilah aku!"

"Kalau kau lelaki sejati...aku menantangmu...kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Rin..." Kaito berpose-?-dengan sinar tujuh rupa di belakangnya(?)

"Pengkhianat! Katamu kau mau membantuku mendapatkannya!"Len menatapnya."Aku tak bisa terus seperti itu!"Kaito balas menatapnya.

_'Payah...begini saja dia percaya...'_

"Akan kubuktikan padamu! Aku ini sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen lelaki!"

_'Maksudnya dia bukan lelaki seutuhnya?'_

"Sudah ah! Pokoknya kita bersaing mulai sekarang! Gue pamit dulu!Assalamualaikum!" Kaito mengeluarkan jiwa pesantrennya*?*

* * *

Kaito hanya menghela nafasnya,ia menatap jam. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Shibuya 109.

"Gawat! Cewek aneh itu akan memakiku! Juga mengutukku tujuh puluh turunan! Tuhan..bantu aku!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cewek aneh?"

"Hyaaaaaaa!"Kaito kaget setengah mampus-?- . Miku tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya,ia mengenakan pakaian terusan hingga dengkul./bahasa yang tidak elit/

"Sejak kapan? Cewek aneh!"

"Apanya yang sejak kapan?"Miku bertanya dengan wajah polos."Lupakan! Kita jadi nonton gak?"Kaito mlengos-?- "Jadilah,aku tidak mau merugi,cepat..."Miku menggandeng tangan Kaito,kemudian berlari kecil.

_'Terlalu dramatis !'_

Kaito hanya ikut kemanapun Miku berlari. Mereka tiba di depan gedung bioskop.

"Kau mau lihat apa?" Tanya Miku. "Katamu kau ingin nonton Dark Flame Master..kau belum lihat,kan?"

_'Aku seperti orang keren! Hahaha!'_

"Rasanya sangat tidak adil,aku ingin dirimu yang fudan ini memilih juga."

Aura sparkling berterbangan di sekeliling ,Kaito seperti melihat pencerahan-?- Ia terkesan.

_'Tumben banget!'_

"Aku merekomendasikan B*** ** P*** untukmu." "Itu anime! Bukan film..!" "Tak perlu diragukan lagi..kau adalah fudan sejati! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau itu anime.." "Terus kau tahu darimana,cewek aneh?!" "Para cewek sibuk membahasnya...itu sedang tren saat ini..begitu menurutku..." "Menurutmu?!"Miku hanya mengangguk."Dengarkan pendapatku juga! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"Kaito mulai berasap-?-

"Kita akan terlambat."Miku segera menarik Kaito ke dalam ,Miku segera menyerahkan tiket pada petugas dan menyeret Kaito ke dalam.

Di dalam tak ada siapapun,mungkin hanya mereka . Miku menyeret Kaito ke tempat duduk paling depan.

"Filmnya akan segera dimulai.."

"Aku tahu!"

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan mulai menonton film.

Film itu bercerita tentang Dark Flame Master,sang penguasa kegelapan yang ingin mengambil alih (baca : menyetir ) dunia dan menjadikan manusia sebagai budak bangsa kegelapan,tapi di tengah ambisinya,ia bertemu seorang gadis dunia fana. Takeuchi Ryo adalah gadis kuil ,Dark Flame Master membencinya,bahkan hendak membunuhnya . Tapi , Takeuchi tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sikap benci pada Dark Flame Master,ia pun luluh,dan hendak membatalkan niatnya menggambil alih dunia. Mereka terus bersama dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, namun di suatu hari...

"Dark Flame Master-san! Aku akan membinasakanmu!"Takeuchi menyiapkan beberapa jimat pengusir.

"Kenapa,Takeuchi?"

"Hutangmu sebanyak 100 juta yen! Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu jika begini!"Takeuchi menunjukkan kertas tagihan.

"Aku tak pernah berhutang pada siapapun! Jangan asal bicara!"

"Lalu,siapa yang berhutang?"

"Itu mungkin ayahmu ..ayahmu pernah mengatakannya saat dia mabuk.."

"Ayahku sudah mati!"

"Ayahmu selalu bersamaku saat di dunia kegelapan! Ia memintaku untuk membayar semua hutangnya! Itulah niat utamaku datang ke dunia fana ini...! Tapi...aku..aku..."Dark Flame Master bersimpuh."Jika kau ingin aku menghilang,aku akan menghilang...aku tak butuh jimat seperti itu... "

Takeuchi tersentuh ,benar-benar tak menyadarinya...

"Tenang saja..aku sudah membayarkan hutang ayahmu.. " Dark Flame Master hanya tersenyum. Sebelum Takeuchi dapat meraih dan meminta maaf pada Dark Flame Master...Dark Flame Master menghilang seiring terbitnya matahari.

"Hutang bisa menyebabkan dirimu kehilangan cinta!" by Takeuchi Ryo.

"Hutang membawamu pada kegelapan,aku serius." by Dark Flame Master.

-End-

"Mengharukan..."Miku mengusap air matanya."Mananya yang mengharukan! Aku ingin lihat karena judulnya keren..!"ia melirik ke arah Kaito."Itu yang akan kau katakan bukan.." Miku menatap Kaito. "Sebenarnya ceritanya lebih mengharukan di versi manga-nya, tadi diambil dari komik ke 13: Saat Kegelapan Menyelimutimu."(baca : live action)

"Apa ? Ada manga-nya?!"Miku terkejut. "Komiknya sudah sampai 25.." "Jadi tadi belum selesai?Kau punya? Aku pinjam!" Miku memohon."Bayar 5000 yen untuk 1 volume...Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini." "Akan aku bayar!" Miku membuka dompetnya dan mulai menghitung uang miliknya.

"Kau boleh meminjamnya,gratis.."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih,Kaito!"Miku kegirangan.

Kaito?

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat."Ma-maksudku Kaito Fudan! Aku belum selesai bicara!"Miku manyun.

_'Dia terlalu memaksakan pembicaraan..'_

"Yah,tidak usah..."

"I-ini tidak seperti aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya!"Miku memerah."Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah..biar aku antar , besok akan kubawakan semua komiknya."

"Terima kasih...Fudan.."

"Kaito saja juga tidak apa-apa.."

"A-aku belum pernah memanggil nama depan cowok sebelumnya."

_'Ma-manis banget...'_

Tanpa sadar,Kaito mimisan."Fudan? Ada apa?" "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku fudan?! Aku straight!" "La-lalu ..apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Be-belum,kok.."

"Jadi,kau mendekati Len karena frustasi tidak mendapat pacar?"

"Bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin mengobati luka hatinya."

"Kisah yang menyedihkan..."

"Sepertinya kau menilai dalam arti lain.." Kaito mengernyit."Kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita?" "Aku? Tentu sudah dong! Tapi dia selalu menolakku!"Kaito terisak."Mungkin aku bisa membantumu.." "Cewek aneh sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya!"seru Kaito. Miku menyipitkan matanya.

"Heh? Kau fikir aku siapa? Meski begini,aku tetap seorang wanita yang harus kau hormati!"

"Kenapa aku harus menghormatimu?!"

"Ada banyak alasan...kau fudan.."

"Tolong jangan sebut fudan lagi! Aku mual !"

"Kau hamil?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Mungkin aku harus mencari cara agar membuatmu hamil.."

"Apa sih yang kau fikirkan?! Cewek aneh!"

"Fudan tetap fudan,ya...cih.."Miku meludah.

"Jangan buang ludah sembarangan!"

"Kau tidak suka?" Miku langsung melangkah keluar dari gedung. Kaito hanya mengerjapkan matanya,bingung dengan apa yang terjadi."Tu-Tunggu! Ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang!"

"Fudan..Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang!"

"Fudan...apa kau benar-benar mencintai Len?"

"Kenapa topiknya kesitu lagi?!"

"Begitu,kau ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Len tanpa efek samping ?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?!"Kaito mencubit pipi Miku karena geregetan,Miku pun balas mencubit pipi Kaito.

"Cewek aneh! Awas saja!"Kaito mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Miku."Fudan !" Miku menyikut perut Kaito, tapi Kaito masih bisa menahannya.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku,fudan!"

"Itu takkan mudah..fufufu(?).Ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" seseorang memukul Kaito. Ia terpental hingga beberapa meter.

"Kakak? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kesempatan langka untuk bergelut dengan fudan!"

"Tolong jangan sebut aku fudan!"Kaito berdiri. Orang yang mengaku kakak Miku itu menatap Kaito sesaat,"Fudan? Kau serius?" ia berjalan menghampirinya,dan menatap Kaito lekat-lekat.

"Kau manis sekali! Miku,aku tak tahu dia semanis ini! Hyaaa~" orang itu memeluk Kaito."Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu,tapi aku akan segera mengobatinya."orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mikuo..hentikan..dia sudah ada yang punya..."

Mikuo shock dan tiba-tiba pingsan(?)."Mi-Miku..Jangan katakan..."

"Kakakku penggemar Y*** dan dia adalah pelaku."

"APAAAA?!"

"Aku bercanda,tapi pernyataan pertama itu benar."

"Haaaa?! Kau serius?!"

_'Keluarganya sungguh aneh!'_

Kaito hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua kenyataan mengerikan seperti ini...

-end-


	5. Chapter 4

First Love Academy~School Of True Love -Gaje Version xD- Chapter 4

yang kemaren bonus chapter ,jadi gak diitung =A=

Disclaimer : Perusahaan author dong,Yamaha xD*direbus*

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

* * *

Len menguap selebar daun kelor-?- .Pelajaran sejarah dunia benar-benar membosankan.

(Author : sejarah hidup author aja!*wink-wink-?-* )

Ia hanya menatap punggung Rin di depan,dia masih penasaran tentang pemuda bernama Kiyoteru itu.

Sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran

Sampai mati pun akan ku perjuangkan

Eh? Ehem..ehemm..*berdehem bagaikan makhluk elit*

"Len..."

Miku melemparinya dengan segumpal kertas -?- Len pun membukanya.

Tertulis : Kaito ingin begituan denganmu

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"gumam Len.

"Oh ya...murid-murid..aku hampir lupa..ada murid baru di kelas ."

Seorang pemuda melangkah masuk ke surga*mulai ngawur* .

"Ohayou!"serunya sambil mengeluarkan jurus wink-nya(?). Semua gadis berteriak histeris kecuali Rin dan dia melirik ke bangku belakang.

Lirikan matamu menarik hati~

Oh senyumanmu manis sekali

Sehingga membuat

Aku tergoda~

...

Apa ? Salah kalo author nyanyi?

"Kaito-kun.."pemuda itu menghampiri Kaito. Kaito jadi speechless. "K-kau.." "Kaito-kun! Kapan dan dimana kita akan melakukannya lagi?" . Semua murid berteriak histeris."Ma-maksudnya...kalian sudah..."

"Kaito-kun selalu memaksaku..aku tak bisa menolaknya..oh..."ia berpose sekseh(?)

"Mikuo! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

"Maafkan aku,kau hanya terlalu manis buatku..kau sungguh mempesona!"

"Aku masih normal! Aku masih suka cewek!"

"Siapa cewek yang kau suka? Aku akan segera membereskannya."

"Nyeremin amat! Minggir lo!"

_'Ternyata ada fudan beneran..jadi ini ya..fudan asli..'_

Mikuo duduk duduk di samping Len karena ia memang duduk sendirian. "Halo..cowok manis..senang bertemu denganmu.." sapa Mikuo."Ha-hai..."Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Gila! Serem amat tuh fudan! Hi!"Kaito sedang makan di kantin bersama Len."Kaito..apa kau ada ide untuk aku dan Rin..?" "Sudah kukatakan..kau hanya harus jujur saja.." Kaito menyeruput esnya."Ha-hatiku belum siap!"Len menitikkan air mata."Kau sudah kenal dengan pemuda itu ya?"Tanya Len."Dia kakaknya cewek aneh itu.." "Kakak? Bukankah harusnya ia jadi kakak kelas kita?" "Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kaito menatap langit-langit kantinnya.

*sensor*

Kaito terkejut, tiba-tiba saja...

"Kaito-kun..kau suka?" Mikuo tersenyum."Jangan bertanya dengan wajah begitu,bodoh!" Kaito mengusap bibirnya."Miku bilang kau sudah ada yang punya..aku jadi penasaran...apakah itu cowok manis berambut pirang itu?"Mikuo menatap tajam ke arah Len seraya membawa ketapel-?- ."E-eh? Bukan!"Len menggeleng."Syukurlah..aku masih punya harapan.."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Rin akan duduk di sebelahnya! Di sebelah Len! Oemjih!

Len fikirannya tercampur aduk, makhluk geje berwarna merah dan putih pun muncul lagi-?-

"Nyatakan cintamu!"seru makhluk putih."Mana mungkin..dalam keramaian begini.." Len berkutat dengan isi otaknya-?-

( Reader : maksudnya gelut?-?-)

(Author : bukan euy ..-' )

"Dekap dan peluk dia dari belakang,kemudian.."

"Kau fikir aku lelaki apaan?!"Len geram.

"Kagamine-san...kau baik-baik saja?"Rin bertanya.

"I-iya!"

"Daritadi kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri, apa mentalmu terganggu?"

Len hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Pemandangan di sisi lain(?)

"Buka mulutmu,Kaito-kun! Aaaaaaa~"

Mikuo berusaha menyuapinya, namun Kaito tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Ka-Kaito-kun...jahat sekali..padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan bekal ini sejak jam empat pagi..."

_'Kasihan juga...tapi..Kenapa musti laki-laki?! Dunia sungguh tak pernah adil padaku...'_ Kaito sibuk berperang dengan batinnya. Sambil sesenggukan karena merasa kasihan,ia mengambil bekal Mikuo."Aku akan makan sendiri , tak perlu menyuapiku."

Di sisi dunia lain (?)

Miku hanya menatap teman-temannya yang menurutnya menyenangkan(?) ,ia senang melihat pemandangan yang berwarna-warni seperti ini.

"Terimakasih,Tuhan! Aku percaya kau benar-benar ada!"serunya sambil menggenggam tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke atas (baca : pose kemenangan xD )

* * *

"Begitu ya."Rin menutup telfonnya.

"Rin-san?! Pilih dia atau aku?! Kau jangan terus menggantungku seperti ini."

"Aku tak pernah menggantung ,jika kau minta,mungkin aku bisa menggantungmu di menara Tokyo , jangan lupa tulis surat wasiat beserta surat pernyataan kau akan gantung diri."

"Rin-san!"

"Begitulah,tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menaklukkan Rin,sang hati es, kira-kira siapakah yang dapat memenangkan hatinya? "

"Latihan selesai! Istirahat 10 menit!"

"Melelahkan."Rin menenggak air minumnya.

* * *

Len berjalan gontai seperti kehilangan harapan-?- Rin mengikutinya di belakang. Kenapa ? Mereka serumah sekarang. Tak sengaja Len membaca tulisan di papan iklan.

'' Takut ditolak? Patah hati? Sakit jiwa? Hubungi dukun terdekat ! ''

Len membaca papan yang lain.

'' Anda lemas,letih,lunglai,lesu..? Minum b***** ! ''

Len benar-benar boring, tak adakah sesuatu yang menarik?

'' Sedia pil KB...perempatan belok kanan nikung sedikit '' (?)

Len menelan ludah,kemudian menggeleng sendiri, tanpa berkata ,mereka pun sudah tiba di rumah Len.

"Rin..anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." Rin mengangguk, berjalan menuju dimensi lain,eh-kamarnya.

"Kagamine-san..maksudku,Len..apa kau masih penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Kiyoteru itu?"

_'Bagaimana dia tahu?! Apa Rin punya kemampuan khusus?!'_

"Ti-tidak juga..ah,cepat istirahat saja dulu,kau pasti lelah."

"Sungguh,kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa! Percayalah padaku!"

"A-aku tak terlalu memikirkannya,kok."

"Begitu."Rin bernafas lega.

"Bulan depan pentas klub drama,kuharap kau menontonnya."Rin berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

_'Syukurlah..'_ Len menitikkan air mata dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Oya,sekarang kan kesempatan berduaan! Gimana nih?! Aku belum berani nembak!'_

"Kagamine-san..kamar mandinya sebelah mana?"

"Lurus saja dari kamarmu!"seru Len.

_'Baru kali ini tekanan hidupku seberat ini._' Len bengong , ia pun membuka ponselnya tercintah-?-dan berniat menelfon Kaito untuk meminta saran.

"Kagamine! Bantu aku! Fudan itu me-"

-Pet-

"Ka-Kaito-san? Oi! Jangan bercanda! Hoi!"Len bingung sendiri."Rin,aku keluar dulu! Kau jaga rumah!"serunya sambil berlari keluar.

_'Gawat! Kalo Kaito gak ada terus gue mau minta saran sama siapa?! '_ Len berlari sekuat jiwa dan raga-?-

"Eh,tapi aku gatau dimana Kaito berada.."Len gegulingan gaje-?-

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len masih gegulingan gaje,ia tak tahu Kaito barusan lewat,des des set set wet(?)

"Tunggu.."Len berhenti."Gawat,kenapa gue ninggalin Rin sendirian?!" Len langsung balik 480 derajat-?- Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

_'Gue udah janji sama orangtuanya,kalau gini,gue gak bisa dapet poin plus-plus(?!)'_ Len merintih dalem ati.

Imajinasi Len

"Kagamine Len! Kau tak bisa menjaga Rin!"

"Maafkan aku..aku memang salah."

"Kau tak pantas untuknya! Dan kami takkan menerimamu sebagai calon menantu!"

End of imajinasi

_'Calon aja kagak diterima?!'_ Len jatuh,jantungnya terasa cekit cekit(?).Ia kemudian berdiri dan berlari lagi.

"Kagamine Len takkan pernah menyerah!" kini ia berlari dengan slow motion-?-

JDUAAAAAKKKK!

Len menabrak sesuatu dan hanya mringis-?-

"Len,bantu aku!"

"Eh? Kaito? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Fu-fudan itu..."Kaito terbata-bata."Cepetan ngomong,bego!"

"Kaito-kun!"seseorang memeluk Kaito dari belakang."Hyaaa! Apaan nih,pemaksaan?!"Kaito berusaha melepaskan diri."Jangan terlalu kasar.." "Kau yang terlalu menyebalkan,Mikuo!" Kaito menitikkan air mata."Oi! Gue ketiban,oon!"Len juga berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia memang berhasil,tapi...

'DUKK!'

Kaito nyungsep alias kesungkur ke tanah. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali."Ka-Kaito-kun?!"Mikuo juga tidak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Hei,cowok-cowok fudan..."

"Tunggu,Miku! Aku gak termasuk!" seru Len. Ia kira itu Miku.

"R-Rin-san?" Len menelan permen yang kesangkut di tenggorokannya sejak dua hari lalu-?-

"Kau gak pulang,aku lapar,tau."

"Y-ya..sebenarnya..."

"Nghhh..." Kaito terbangun kemudian menatap Rin.

"Shion? Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Kaito bersimpuh di hadapan Rin dan mencium punggung tangan Rin.

"Kau adalah malaikat terindah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku..izinkan aku menjagamu hingga akhir hayatku...maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rin tak menunjukkan reaksi, hanya diam.

"Diam kuanggap sebagai setuju , kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!"seru Mikuo."Ga-gak boleh! Kaito! Kenapa kau lebih memilih cewek itu?!"

"Kenapa? Sudah pasti lah,masa aku milih cowok? Gak mungkin, oya...siapa namamu?"

"Mikuo! Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Hatsune-san..senang bertemu denganmu.."

Mikuo langsung berbalik arah dan menangis di sepanjang jalan trotoar-?-

"Ka-Kaito?! Apa maksudnya ini?"Len ikut panik."Aku ingin segera menikahi gadis ini."Kaito memeluk Rin dari belakang.

Ctaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr*diiringi surat Yasin-?-*

"T-Tunggu , kau tidak sedang bercanda,kan?"Len mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?"

Imajinasi Len

"Kaito brengsek!" Len sedang menujepkan paku ke boneka jerami-?-

"Ma-masa depanku...hiks.."Ia mencobloskan paku lebih dalam.

End of Imajinasi

Len jadi lemes ,benar-benar tak menyangkanya ,kenapa Kaito tiba-tiba henshin kaya gitu?

(Reader : Henshin? -' )

"Mari kita pergi ke KUA-?-terdekat dan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."Kaito menggenggam tangan Rin.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Kita masih usia sekolah!"cegah Len."Kau gitu abis kelulusan aja." "Hei,hei!"Len makin kesal."Rin,ayo kita pulang."Len menarik tangan Rin dan lari bergandengan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi,malaikatku!"

"Berisik! Diem lu!"seru Len.

* * *

"Hah..hah..."

"Len,kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik darimana?! Kaito benar-benar sainganku sekarang."

"Saingan apa?"

"Tentu saja sainganku untuk mendapatkanmu."gumam Len.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

...

Len baru tersadar apa yang diucapkannya ,ia memerah. "Bu-bukan apa-apa..kau ..cepat istirahat.."Len berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa...?"Rin membuka sesuatu, Rin hanya menghela nafas."Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Rin memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya saat itu, tak ada pilihan lain."

TBC

Chapter 4 menegangkan sekali..fiuhhh...

Kenapa comedynya terkesan saya kurangi? Ada saatnya saya harus benar-benar membuat semua keadaan menjadi semakin rumit..wehehe xD

Sampai jumpa next chapter ! Dan mungkin akan jadi chap terakhir .Huahahahhaha-?- xD

Jaaaaaa~


End file.
